El Amor Renace De Las Cenizas
by chiory uchiha
Summary: Esta historia, hay dos amores, son dos amores que a pesar del paso del tiempo y la soledad hacen avivar la llama de la esperanza. SaSuSaKuXforever No importa la distancia, siempre ella fue fiel a su amor por más de que este le causara tanto dolor.
1. PRÓLOGO

_**Hola como están yo soy nueva aquí así que pues espero que les guste y que dejen reviews**_

_**También es mi primer fan fiction**_

_**Soy completamente sasusaku**_

_**Aquí les va, me debería callar ya y empezar el fan fiction ¿verdad? jajaja turururu**_

_**Bueno ahora si.**

* * *

_

**CAPITULO 1**

**DESISIONES Y SOLOEDAD**

Habían pasado ya 3 años desde que Sasuke dejo a Sakura en esa fría banca.

Habían pasado ya 3 años de sufrimiento para Sakura, de remordimiento, de cargo de conciencia, por su mente pasaban preguntas como¿Por qué, por que no le dije mucho antes que lo amaba, por que me deje intimidar por la circunstancias, por que sabiendo que mi corazón gritaba desesperadamente un TE AMO nunca se atrevió a decírselo?, pero ya era muy tarde, lo suficiente, para no poder arreglarlo, las promesas de traerlo de vuelta se habían quedado disueltas en el pasado, si acaso, pocos y entre esos me incluyo tenían aun presente esa eterna promesa, esa historia sin final.

------------------ (pensamientos de sakura) --------------------------------------------------------

* * *

Al día siguiente 

Sakura te pasa algo hoy te veo triste

Ah, hola Naruto, no, no me pasa nada descuida todo va bien, es solo que el hospital me tiene un poco fatigada, no es mas

Y tu como estas, y Hinata hace tiempos que no la veo por aquí

A pues ella se fue con Neji para entrenar sin distracciones, me dijo que volvería en unos meses, auque la extraño se que es por su bien

Lo que te resta es esperar a que ella vuelva.

Si, bueno Sakura que tal si le pides a Tsunade el día libre, igual has trabajado duro.

Si eso haré necesito aire fresco, después de todo no creo que hoy suceda algo extraordinario que las otras ninjas medico no puedan solucionar

Hai, entonces vamonos.

* * *

---------------------- (mientras tanto en la guarida de Orochimaru) ---------------------------- 

- sasuke no puede confrontar a Itachi aun no esta preparado

- no me importa lo que usted piense Orochimaru ya espere lo suficiente y no me

Aguanto mas, esta sed de venganza es incluso mayor que mi voluntad.

- no puede irse Sasuke su entrenamiento no termina aun!!!!!!!!!!

No me importa me iré de todos modos y usted no lograra hacer nada para detenerme a menos que quiera morir (sonrisita burlona)

sasuke entonces si esos son sus deseos tendrá que matarme a mi primero

jajaja, entonces empecemos.

(Me disculparan no se muy bien narrar batallas, jejejaja)

Afuera de la guarida de Orochimaru se encuentran 2 contrincantes de especial magnificencia, que se baten en un duelo en el que solo uno quedara en pie.

Sasuke no vacila en atacar, pero Orochimaro esquiva todos sus ataques, y en el momento menos pensado Sasuke pasa de ser el atacante al atacado, los movimientos de Orochimaru son muy precisos, rápidos y certeros así que Sasuke se encuentra en una terrible encrucijada (tengo que derrotarlo, si no puedo superar a mi sensei mucho menos podré a aniquilar a mi hermano); en un rápido movimiento Sasuke derrota a Orochimaru dándose cuenta que aparte de la maldición que podía proporcionar, no era la gran cosa como enemigo, eso le dio la respuesta que buscaba , podría solucionar por fin su venganza contra Itachi, estaba preparado para destruir a su hermano de la misma manera como el destruyó su familia, su clan.

* * *

------------------- (en Konoha Naruto y Sakura regresaban de su relajante paseo) ----------- 

Naruto gracias por tu compañía realmente la necesitaba

- denada Sakura tu sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo

Creo yo que deberías ir a tu casa, igual ya es muy tarde

OK chao Sakura

* * *

-------------------------- (pensamientos Sakura) --------------------------------------------------- 

La soledad invadía de nuevo mi cuerpo y mi alma, al irse Naruto, se abría la cerradura de mi corazón, como sucedía todos los días desde hacia 3 años, al llegar el crepúsculo de la tarde, mis sentimientos se revelaban de tal manera que llenaban tanto mi corazón que un poco se derramaba por mis ojos, me pregunto cuanto tiempo durara este martirio, dicen que un mal no puede durar 100 años y que no hay cuerpo que lo resista y tienen razón yo ya llevo 3 y estoy prácticamente desmoronada. El cielo ya pintaba algunas estrellas y el viento comenzaba a soplar el frió acostumbrado pero aun así con esa temperatura tan baja mis sentimientos no se congelaba, antes, ardían en mi interior quemando mi corazón, destrozándolo y haciendo añicos mi razón, hasta que súbitamente cesaban dejándome agotada, con las fuerzas necesarias para volver a mi casa.

* * *

---------- (mientras que Sasuke….) --------------------------------------------------------------- 

(Sasuke) pero donde esta¿Dónde esta ese bastardo¿Dónde se a metido ese cobarde, miedoso'

Me buscabas Sasuke, al parecer sigues siendo uno niñito insignificante, no tengo ganas de perder el tiempo, vuelve cuando tengas el poder necesario para por lo menos entretenerme…( con mirada despectiva)

Itachi con que la fin apareces desgraciado, te haré sufrir todo lo que tu me hiciste sufrir, no descansare hasta que mueras. ( miranda de odio )

Si así lo deseas entonces muere ( dice Itachi al abalanzarse hacia Sasuke)

**

* * *

**

_**Próximamente la batalla épica de Sasuke e Itachi**_

_**No se lo pierdan**_

_**Jajaja**_

_**Perdónenme por cortar así el fan fiction es que tengo tareas que hacer**_

_**Dejen sus Reviews porfa y chauuu**_

_**Se lo dedico a mi amigui del alma Quito chan turururu……….**_


	2. El final de camino

_Hola soy yo de vuelta_

_Perdón por no haber continuado el ff jijiji es que tenia muchas tareas y aparte tenia como es que se dice mmmmm algo así como que se me habían estancado las ideas pero bueno ya lo voy a continuar, de todas maneras es mi primer ff así que sugerencias comentarios opiniones todo lo que quieran aportar será bien recibido, eso si criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS siendo todo por ahora aquí está la continuación…_

**Convenciones:**

_(Pensamientos)_

(Acciones de los personajes)

- conversaciones -

Narración, letra normal

Ahora si espero que les guste… XD

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

**Sasuke**- pero donde esta ¿dónde esta ese bastardo¿Dónde se ha metido ese cobarde, miedoso?-

-Me buscabas Sasuke, al parecer sigues siendo uno niñito insignificante, no tengo ganas de perder el tiempo, vuelve cuando tengas el poder necesario para por lo menos entretenerme…- (Con mirada despectiva)

-Itachi con que la fin apareces desgraciado, te haré sufrir todo lo que tu me hiciste sufrir, no descansare hasta que mueras-. (Miranda de odio).

-Si así lo deseas entonces muere- (dice Itachi al abalanzarse hacia Sasuke).

Sin mas demora sasuke arremete contra Itachi desbordando toda su ira y poder;

_(creo que el mocoso si a mejorado un poco después de todo)_, Itachi lo esquiva con gran agilidad, para luego lanzar un contraataque hacia sasuke, este previendo lo que sucedería se dispone a liberar su sello maldito, la batalla es titánica, después de todo no se podía esperar menos de los herederos de las sublimes habilidades del clan Uchiha, el sharingan encendido como dos vivas antorchas en cada uno de los ojos de los dos hermanos, liberan su increíble poder, a estas alturas decir quien era mejor era imposible, sasuke había alcanzado el nivel de su hermano, gracias a sus años de con orochimaru un sannin legendario después de todo, varias descargas eléctricas son proyectadas desde ambas manos de sasuke y van a parar justo en un punto ciego de itachi y este para no pasar en vano el ataque de su hermano lo alcanza a herir con un cunai, en la parte baja de su espalda, resultado de esto los dos se desploman.

La batalla les había costado varias heridas de importancia a ambos, así que lo que seguiría seria el golpe de gracia…

El poder mismo de los protagonistas, que los vuelve inmortales, hasta que el mismo destino infalible los conduce a la muerte.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

_Ya termino este cap…._

_Espero que les haya gustado_

_Chaito_


	3. Reencuentros inesperados

_Bueno aquí esta la continuación espero que les guste ya saben comentarios y lo que me quieran escribir por favor se los agradezco._

_Aquí esta……….. jijiji xD_

**Convenciones:**

_(Pensamientos)_

(Acciones de los personajes)

- conversaciones -

Narración, letra normal

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

-He terminado, por fin mi clan fue vengado, todo mi sufrimiento a sido cobrado esta noche-, tantos años de dolor y soledad han mostrado su único propósito, por fin lo he logrado, -y al final cuando he cumplido con mi sueño hmmm- (con mirada burlona), -jaja y ahora ¿que?, me siento tal y como lo describió kakashi, que ironía, me siento vació, solo, jm …. Vengado, y ahora que me queda… a si una muerte próxima porque aunque gane, las heridas que me infligió mi hermano seguro que son mortales, que propósito tan inútil el de mi vida- (sasuke cae desmallado sobre el húmedo piso en donde su sangre se va derramando poco a poco, llevándose a cada minuto uno mas de su vida).

En konhoja

Sakura no podía conciliar el sueño, se sentía perturbada, preocupada, era esa misma sensación que sintió cuando sasuke se fue de la aldea pero esta sensación era peor, mas angustia, más abatimiento.

Se escucho un contundente golpe en la puerta, un mensajero de tsunade, _(¿Qué sucederá ahora, son las 2:00 de la mañana?)_ - tsunade sama te espera, es para una misión de última hora, es una misión doble, se le explicara todo cuando llegue a la oficina de lord hokage-

-hai enseguida voy-.

(Sakura parte a toda prisa.)

-Tengo una misión de rango S para ti y 2 personas mas shikamaru y shouji serán tus compañeros, dado el hecho de que estamos escasos de jounins serán ustedes asignados a esta misión espero no me fallen, es de búsqueda y rescate, nuestro cliente es un viejo amigo mío que a sido robado por una peligrosa banda, de según el, ninjas, es su misión buscar ese grupo criminal y recatar los objetos de valor que le han sido robados a nuestro cliente, la he considerado rango S por la clase de sujetos que se encontraran, espero que cumplan su misión a cabalidad.-

-Hai-

Sakura, shikamaru y shouji partieron presurosos a su misión siendo como líder sakura, -debemos atravesar el bosque, para acercarnos a nuestro objetivo, planearemos una emboscada; fácil y limpio, es un plan inmune a las fallas, si pasa algo inesperado ya saben que hacer.

La emboscada fue un éxito, los ladrones terminaron siendo un grupo de estafadores mentirosos, así que la misión se realizo sin mayor inconveniente; ya de regreso a la aldea el grupo percibe un chakra lo suficientemente familiar como para cuestionarse pero no lo suficiente como para reconocer a quien pertenecía, en cambio sakura si noto su identidad de inmediato y con el corazón en las manos se dirigió presurosa al lugar en donde se encontraba, tendido en el suelo el gran amor de su vida (en sus últimos momentos), al llegar sakura reconoció al joven que yacía en el suelo, inerte y moribundo, bañado en algo de sangre, al ser ninja medico ,sakura trato rápidamente las heridas mas graves de sasuke para después llevarlo a la aldea.

En konoha

Sakura: (mientras cargaba el cuerpo de sasuke) _(¿que es esta sensación?, después de tanto tiempo de tantos planes de tantas promesas olvidadas¿ que ha pasado, sin mas, el aparece aquí y en esas condiciones, mi mundo se a desbaratado de nuevo, y ahora es por el miedo a perderlo para siempre¿Qué hay?, no hay nada, o si, ya no se ni que pensar, ya no se pensar mis angustias y preocupaciones invaden mi alma, lo único que puede hacer mi cuerpo es correr, lo mas rápido que puede, todo para salvarle la vida a un ser que por 3 años consumió la mía)_

-Sakura ¿te ayudo?-

…………

-SAKURA despierta, pásame a sasuke tu lo has cargado todo el viaje, necesitas descansar yo puedo llevarlo al hospital con shouji.-

-AH? no tranquilo yo lo haré, tú avísale a tsunade la situación, y por favor dile que la espero en el hospital.-

-Hai, shouji andando-

-Hai-

-Lord hokage le tenemos graves noticias-

-¿Qué pasa? Acaso fallaron en su misión o ¿Qué?-

-No, no nada de eso, es que hemos encontrado a Uchiha Sasuke y el cuerpo de Uchiha Itachi en nuestro camino de regreso a konoha, sakura kun se encuentra camino al hospital, con sasuke y necesita su ayuda.-

-¿Qué? Voy de inmediato-

-Hai-

En el hospital

-Tsunade sensei, Uchiha Sasuke presenta heridas de gravedad, tiene varias costillas rotas, y hemorragia interna, eso sin mencionar sus heridas externas.-

Tsunade - creo que será una larga noche-…….

Esa noche tsunade y sakura con varios médicos ninjas, lograron salvar la vida del traidor del clan Uchiha.

A la mañana siguiente, sakura muy agotada se dispone a asimilar la situación mientras que Ino y Hinatha cubrían su turno en el hospital, en ese momento ella necesitaba un amigo, uno que estuviera pasando por su misma situación, y ese era Naruto, el se había enterado de lo de sasuke al haber llegado sakura al hospital la noche anterior ya que el había pasado por ahí para darle la bienvenida a su linda novia Hinatha, la cual había regresado esa misma tarde a la aldea y se encontraba trabajando.

Se sentaron los dos en la misma banca en la que sakura había quedado inconsciente tras la partida de sauske hacia ya tanto tiempo, no hacían falta las palabras, ambos estaban pensativos, meditando en silencio, una mezcla extraña de sensaciones les recorrían la mente, no necesitaron palabras para consolarse y alegrarse al mismo tiempo, ambos sabían lo que sentía el otro.

Entonces inadvertidamente el silencio se rompió.

-Oye sakura ahora que el ha vuelto, creo que es hora de ir a verlo.-

-Hai,- _(es tiempo de enfrentarnos con nuestro pasado.) _

Hm, entonces andando dattebayo.

En el cuarto del hospital.

Y ahí estaba sasuke su amigo de la infancia, con la mirada perdida en el techo, por el que ambos hubieran muerto con tal de traerlo de vuelta a la tierra que nunca debió dejar, los tres estaban sin musitar ni una sola palabra, ni un solo sonido, en ese momento el tiempo pareció detenerse; sakura evocaba en su mente los viejos tiempos que compartió junto a su querido grupo 7, recordaba el amor que siempre tuvo por sasuke y que ni en el momento mas oportuno pudo ayudarlo, mientras que por la mente de naruto vagaba el ultimo recuerdo que tenia de sasuke, en aquella infernal batalla que habían librado, en donde no solo se definió el destino de un amigo sino también la continuación de una hermandad, -hm…- (sasuke pensaba, maldecía hacia sus adentros que hubiera sido preferible haber muerto en aquel campo a estar en esa incomoda situación, frente a frete con su antigua vida).

El silencio incomodo se rompió al entrar tsunade a la habitación.

-Bueno Uchiha Sasuke, por lo visto ya esta consiente, perfecto para un interrogatorio- (dijo con un semblante serio e inexpresivo)

-Hm- (musito sasuke acompañado con su mirada arrogante)

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

_Este también ya termina aquí espero que les guste y que dejen comentarios_

_chao_


	4. ¿Una nueva vida?

_Este es el cuarto capitulo, yo esperaba que me saliera un oneshot pero bueno me he entusiasmado un poco, XD._

_Mmm……. a si pues naruto no me pertenece, pero el ff si es todito de mi autoría._

_Animo jiji y aquí continúa……_

**Convenciones:**

_(Pensamientos)_

(Acciones de los personajes)

- conversaciones -

Narración, letra normal

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

En el cuarto del hospital crecía un penetrante silencio, que hasta el más mínimo murmullo se habría escuchado con toda claridad.

Tsunade- sakura, naruto necesito que abandonen la habitación, tengo una larga y tediosa conversación pendiente con uchiha.-

-Pero…-(intenta reclamar), -no digas nada naruto- (dice sakura frenando toda posible discusión), -ya nos vamos sensei-.

Y así sakura y naruto se marchan de la habitación sin protestar.

En el interrogatorio

La conversación duro varias horas, en donde sasuke no daba el brazo a torcer, solo se dedicaba a no responder ni una sola pregunta, hasta que llego a la realmente importante.

Su comportamiento sugería implementar tortura fisica, entonces tsunade llamo al experto en interrogatorios, de este sujeto era virtualmente imposible escapar pero subestimaba a sasuke, resulto un fiasco el interrogatorio, hasta que la pregunta mas importante llego, en ese momento sasuke…

-Bueno sasuke empiece a hablar…………………..-

-¿Qué ha pasado con orochimaru? Como usted sabrá, en estas circunstancias, usted automáticamente se ha convertido en un prisionero de guerra-.

-Ya que mas da, ese desgraciado esta muerto, yo mismo lo mate¡feliz contenta! ese fue el final de ese maldito amanerado, lo mate al igual que mate a mi hermano. (dijo sasuke de manera arrogante)

(Pero en realidad en ese momento, cuando la razón de su existencia se había desvanecido, y el peso de sus actos por fin llegaban a su mente, cuando comprendió que su vida era inútil, el peso del la soledad se reflejo en sus ojos, la ventana hacia su alma).

-Tsunade- (pensé que no soltaría la información, bueno mas tarde tendrá que responder mas preguntas pero por ahora es mejor que no se muera antes de llegar al verdadero interrogatorio).

Pasaron 4 meses de dolorosa recuperación para sasuke en el hospital de konoha, meses en donde obligado tuvo que decir toda la información que había recopilado en sus años con el enemigo, y durante ese tiempo la encargada de cuidarlo había sido sakura, sin faltar un solo día se había esmerado en cuidarlo con meticulosa devoción, eso sin mencionar ni una sola palabra, fue desde ayudarlo a bañar hasta acomodarle las almohadas a la hora de dormir; el baño no era precisamente cómodo para sakura y mucho menos para sasuke el cual desde su primer baño sus mejillas se habían teñido de un color rojo escarlata, sakura no se quedaba atrás aunque no era lo que todos piensan ella AYUDABA a bañarlo pero no estaba presente cuando de por si, sasuke se mostraba en cueros, no, ella solo intervenía, para desvestirlo de la cintura para arriba y de bañarlo en la misma zona, ella no participaba en lo que al resto del baño se refería.

Esos meses pasaron significativamente lento. En la aldea se corría el rumor de que por fin el uchiha había regresado y una indescriptible sensación de alivio se sentía en el aire, naruto lo visitaba cada ves que podía al igual que su antiguo sensei, pero nunca se hablaron, creo que no hacían falta las palabras, su silencio pedía a gritos un perdón y como respuesta se asumió que se empezaba de cero, una nueva pagina, una que no estuviera manchada con la historia del pasado, solo se creaba un presente, uno que no tenia que ver con venganzas o traiciones.

Sin muchas novedades llego el día de la dada de alta de sasuke del hospital, seria liberado de su encierro pero aun así debía estar vigilado, por si se presentaba alguna complicación, y dado el hecho de que sakura se había encargado de el por tanto tiempo, mas su excelencia como ninja medico, se le fue encargada la misión de cuidar a uchiha sasuke bajo su propio techo por un mes mas.

**3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

_Bueno los dejo por ahora pero seguro subo es próximo pronto._

_Incluso ya lo escribí pero dejen sus comentarios._

_Coloquen GO y escriban: P jiijuijijihyuhyu… gracias tanto a los que leen la historia como a los que comentan._


	5. Un Sentimiento, nuevas sensaciones

_Este es el quinto capitulo espero que les guste, bueno les advierto que en este capitulo va a ver un poco de lemon sasusaku… y aquí les va…_

**Convenciones:**

_(Pensamientos)_

(acciones de los personajes)

- conversaciones -

Narración, letra normal

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

En la casa de sakura

Sasuke había sido trasladado esa misma tarde y se encontraba cómodamente ubicado en la alcoba de sakura.

Sasuke debes dejarte atender, aunque te hallan dado de alta no significa que estés totalmente recuperado me has entendido.

-Hmm yo veré que hago igual ya me puedo mover por si solo- (con una mirada arrogante).

-Eso es lo que cree pero podría caerse en cualquier momento-.

-Ya, ya entendí, que problemático, es una molestia-.

-Hm diga lo que quiera, yo solo quiero mantener mi expediente de medico libre de errores, y mas si son errores provocados por un niñito caprichoso-.

-Hm- (dijo sasuke volteando la cara con su característica arrogancia)

De esa manera sakura sale de su habitación y se dirige a tomar un poco de agua fresca para sasuke, el cual lo imaginaba acosado en la cama, cuando escucha un fuerte estruendo proveniente de su habitación, rápidamente corre para ver que sucedía y…

-SASUKE que pretende estando parándose de la cama en esas circunstancias-. (grita sakura al advertir que sasu8ke se encontraba en el suelo).

El se había parado para estirar sus piernas, pero estas no soportaron su peso y se desplomo, resultado del cual salio un fuerte golpe.

-Au- (se quejo sasuke, tratando de mantener su orgullo característico).

-Ve yo le dije que se estuviera quieto, dice sakura algo enfadada- (ella se dispuso a ayudarlo, pero tropezó con un tapete y termino sobre el cuerpo del adolorido muchacho).

Un tinte rojo carmesí cubrió rápidamente sus caras, una mezcla de hormonas y vergüenza, se combinaron en un segundo, tanto así que los dejo paralizados por un momento, así a ellos les hubiera parecido una eternidad.

-Ehhh mmm perdón sasuke kun yo noo…n...nn...h.no quise lastimarlo mas de lo que ya esta, ya me retiro, en un momento hhee- (sus intentos por pararse se volvieron tontos y en vez de quitarse se acurrucaba mas cerca de su cuerpo), -esto p…per...perdón-.

-Tranquila…-

Esa tranquila la dejo paralizada, volteo a ver la cara de sasuke, esta tenía una combinación de arrogancia y unas pizcas de lujuria.

-Hmm????????- _(¿Qué acabe de decir?..¿TRANQUILA? que rayos, pero que rayos me pasa, porque ahora la veo tan hermosa tan calida, su cuerpo sobre el mío, ese contacto mínimo, es tan…. ¿Qué me PASA?)._

_(Este sentimiento me es imposible de frenar, mi corazón se acelera cada vez mas, cada vez que su delicado cuerpo roza con el mío es como si…. AAAAA __¿que estoy diciendo? Nnoo nono, mi cuerpo reacciona solo o ¿será que la deseo? ... si es eso, la deseo con todo mi Corazón, y mi cuerpo lo afirma¿me he … ena... Enamorado de ella?, después de todos estos meses ella cuido de mi sin recibir nada a cambio, ni siquiera un gracias de mi parte, y ¿yo como le he pagado?, fui un completo idiota, con mi indiferencia, y ahora cuando ella esta toda a mi disposición ¿que pienso hacer?, vamos sasuke piensa, piensa, no dejes que se te valla...)._

-mmm…sa ..sa .. ss..sakura- (dijo sasuke entrecortadamente).

-hm , si yo se, tranquilo ya me quito, es que, no se que- _(vamos sakura que te pasa, lo tienes ahí a tu merced,¿ no es eso lo que siempre hubieras deseado?, NO no, el ni siquiera me desea soy solo una molestia para el – con una cara deprimida-.)_

-Hmm- _(jaja que tonta soy, es mejor que me quite)._

-No te... levantes si no quieres sakura- (dice sasuke con la cara toda colorada, y la mirada baja) -si quieres no te levantes- (en ese momento coge lentamente la cintura de sakura, y ya que ella se encontraba literalmente sobre él, no le fue difícil acercarla mas a su cuerpo).

-Ahh- (suspiro sakura mientras sus ojos se abrían cada ves mas, y sus mejillas tomaban un color rojizo cada vez mas fuerte) -yo yo…-

-Mh, ya entiendo perdóname de todas formas…- (mucita el uchiha un poco apenado).

-No tranquilo, jm no me voy a levantar...-

En ese momento ambos se miran a la cara, sus corazones palpitan fuertemente, las palabras no salían de sus bocas, solo se miran a los ojos, tratando de decir lo que no fueron capaces de expresarse en todos esos meses de estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

En un rápido movimiento sasuke abraza con fuerza a sakura, provocando que sus cuerpos se unieran un poco mas y le susurra al oído…

-Perdóname...-

-¿Ah?-

-Solo perdóname, por favor, por ser un completo imbesil y taimado contigo…-

-Yo yo-… (Trata de hablar sakura…)

La tentación de estar tan cerca a ella hace que sasuke coja con su otra mano el dulce rostro de ella y deposita un tierno beso en sus labios, cargado de todo el amor que había brotado de el esos últimos meses, e incluso antes, solo que ahora por fin podía sentir, permitirse sentir de nuevo vida en su interior, había recobrado de nuevo el motivo de su existencia.

Ese beso era el paraíso, aunque corto, significaba lo mas hermoso que les había pasado durante toda su vida, fuera de peleas y misiones llenas de dolor, ese beso estaba cargado de amor de comprensión, de pasión, de todo lo bello que hay en este mundo, ya que no hay mayor felicidad que ser correspondido con una pasión tal, como la que ellos dos se mostraron en ese momento.

(Se separaron por un instante para tomar aire y….)

-Sakura, yo te he querido decir algo desde algún tiempo, es solo que no me atrevía, pensaba que era algo que yo nunca podría llegar a sentir, pensaba que los únicos sentimientos que se me eran permitidos eran la venganza y el odio y que para eso yo había venido a este caótico mundo, en donde mi camino siempre había estado oscuro y sin sentido, pero contigo se me ha abierto y ahora se ve derecho, sin miedo o dolor…, lo que tengo que decirte es que ….. Yo …..te …te..a..am…..amo.. me he enamorado de ti -(sasuke decía estas palabras con un leve color rosa en sus mejillas y un tono tierno y sumiso, esa actitud nunca se había visto, era casi imposible de creer), -si no me quieres responder ahora, tranquila, yo entiendo que no sea correspondido, después de todo he sido un completo idiota jijiji- ( con una risita algo nerviosa).

-Sasuke yo yo… te amo con todo mi corazón, no hay día en que no piense en ti como la única persona que me podría hacerme feliz por el resto de mi vida, incluso en el momento en que te fuiste no disminuyo mi amor , al contrario a pesar de que dolía de una manera casi irracional, lo alimenté con la esperanza de volverte a ver, de encontrarte y poder estar junto a ti de nuevo- (su voz casi entre cortada, producto de las sigilosas lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas), -yo te amo, siempre te he amado, y ese sentimiento es mi razón de vivir. Te amo demasiado…………-

-Perdóname, por favor perdóname por haberte causado tanto dolor, no lo hice de forma conciente,- (los ojos de sasuke mostraban, cólera, sufrimiento, culpa, con cada palabra que decía, ese dolor que sentía, ese remordimiento… él había cambiado ya no era el arrogante muchacho, cuya existencia parecía estar desligada a sentimientos o actitudes humanas, su corazón de hielo, se había derretido al fin). -No lo volveré a hacer, y si en algo puedo arreglar y curar tu corazón espero poder hacerlo, confió en que mi amor sea capaz de corresponderte de tal forma que nunca pero nunca vuelvas a sufrir.-

-Te amo sakura, te amo demasiado-.

-Yo también te amo sasuke, siempre lo he hecho-.

Seguido de estas palabras, sasuke abrazo fuertemente a sakura, su cuerpo ya no tenia dolor, se encontraba rebosante de alegría, y más aun cuando sakura correspondiendo a ese abrazo lo besa apasionadamente.

La pasión que se vivía en ese momento era tan intensa que derretiría al sol mismo, la manera como se entregaban el uno al otro, como demostraban su amor, era algo que perduraría en el tiempo.

El calor de la noche ayudo a avivar el deseo, haciendo que sus ropas fuesen inútiles en esos momentos; los cuerpos de estos dos amantes, comenzaron su más fuerte demostración de amor.

Sasuke olvido por un instante su maltratado cuerpo y tomo a sakura entre sus brazos hasta llevarla al futon de la habitación, al dejarla tendida sobre el, se posesionó sobre su delicado cuerpo, grabando en su memoria la esbelta figura de su dama, el comenzó retirando sus pequeñas piezas de ropa, cosa que no fue muy complicado de hacer, lentamente retiro la parte superior del vestuario de sakura, luego su falda, así ella quedo cubierta únicamente por su ropa intima.

Sakura no se quedo atrás, puso sus delicadas manos sobre las de sasuke para detener un momento su labor,-sasuke (susurro a su oído), ahora me toca a mi-, si (asintió sasuke a su bella mujer, con su cara toda sonrojada). Sakura empezó soltando los pequeños nudos, que tenían amarrada la bata que llevaba sasuke, a causa de sus lesiones, al retirarla por completo, apareció su formado torso, un tanto vendado pero igual se podía apreciar su firme abdomen, y sus fuertes brazos, los cuales posteriormente volvieron a abrazarla,- y ahora me toca de nuevo, sakura-, -hai, te toca a ti-.

Eso era juego de niños…

Sasuke en el abrazo que le proporciono a sakura aprovecho para desabrocharle el brasier, provocando que este cayera inmediatamente al suelo, y dejara a sakura un poco más desnuda, sasuke sintió con su abrazo, el busto desnudo de sakura rozando con su piel, cosa que los éxito de sobremanera, se quedaron estáticos por un momento hasta que sasuke se separo de sakura para verla mejor, al hacer esto, sakura cogió las manos de sasuke y las dirigió directamente a sus senos, sasuke entendió lo que ella quiso decir, y acto seguido comenzó a acariciarlos con sus manos, haciendo que sakura musitara algunos gemidos de placer, que se fueron intensificando mas cuando sasuke comenzó a besarlos, tanto placer se les estaba por salir de las manos, sakura detuvo a sasuke para desvestirlo por completo, soltando el broche de su pantalón, dejándolo en ropa interior al igual que él había hecho con ella, ya los dos estaban en las mismas condiciones, así que para que hubiera un empate, los dos se terminaron de desvestir mutuamente; mientras sasuke quitaba la pequeña prenda que ocultaba el sexo de sakura, esta un poco sonrojada le retiraba la ropa intima a sasuke.

Al quedar completamente desnudos, sakura observo la evidente erección de sasuke cosa que provoco en ella una evidente subida de temperatura, al mismo tiempo sasuke contemplaba la belleza de sakura, ambos empezaron a explorar sus cuerpos decididamente.

Sasuke tomo la iniciativa, recostando a sakura en el futon, de abajo hacia arriba, besando y grabando en su memoria la dulce piel de su amada, hasta que llego a su entrepierna, entonces se detuvo al sentir un leve temblor que recorrió el cuerpo de sakura, seguido de esto decidió subir hasta la altura de su boca, y darle uno tiernos besos para luego bajar lentamente por su cuello, hasta que llego a sus preciados senos, se había enamorado de ellos, tan hermosos, tan dulces como dos bellas joyas y estaban todas a su merced, a esa parte de su cuerpo le dedico especial atención, besándolos y acariciándolos, cosa que provoco en sakura, suaves gemidos de placer, que lo excitaba también a él, en un momento de autocontrol sasuke, se separa de los senos de sakura y comienza a bajar por su abdomen, hasta que vuelve a llegar a la entrepierna de sakura, pero esta vez es ella la que abre sus piernas con un poco de ayuda de sasuke que acariciándole los muslos la insita a relajarse, - sakura estas segura de que quieres, solo si estas lista, si no yo…yo-, -si, si quiero estoy lista y mas si es con el amor de mi vida-, -te amo- , seguido de esto sasuke se dispone a besar el sexo de sakura, con mucha delicadeza, esto provoca en sakura sensaciones que nunca había sentido, así que los gemidos de placer no se hacen esperar, y tras varios orgasmos, sasuke la deja descansar un poco ya que se encontraba totalmente agitada.

Era el turno de sakura exitar a su amante, así que se coloco sobre su cuerpo, estando él boca arriba no pudo hacer mucho y menos cuando sintió los labios de sakura recorrerle su torso, ella empezó a bajar justo como lo había hecho él con ella, pero mas lento mas preciso, algunos escalofríos comenzaron a pasar por el cuerpo de sasuke, quien comenzaba a sentir una fuerte presión en su entrepierna, sakura pasaba lentamente por el abdomen del excitado muchacho hasta que llego a su punto mas sensible, en donde sasuke no pudo evitar emitir gemidos de placer, por todas las caricia y besos, que le proporcionaba sakura a su erecto miembro.

Luego sakura, se levanto y poniendo su cuerpo totalmente sobre el de sasuke, rozando sus piel con la de él, acercándose cada vez mas y mas, hasta que enrollo sus piernas alrededor de su cuerpo, permitiéndole sentir la humedad de su sexo, no hicieron falta las palabras, sasuke con un rápido movimiento, se coloco sobre el cuerpo de sakura, dejando su miembro a la entrada de su sexo, listo para hacerla toda suya, en ese momento sakura abrazo con fuerza a sasuke, preparándose para lo que venia, pues como ella ya sabia, por ser virgen eso definitivamente le iba a doler, sasuke correspondiéndole a su abrazo le susurra al oído, - tranquila, nunca te lastimaría, trataré de que no te duela demasiado, por favor dime si te duele mucho y parare enseguida-, - hai-, fue lo único que dijo sakura antes de que sasuke comenzara a introducirse en ella, lentamente comenzó a penetrarla, ella a su vez lo abrazaba mas y mas fuerte, entonces sasuke de detuvo,- no tranquilo, sigue estoy bien-, -hai- sasuke siguió penetrándola hasta que llego un momento en donde no logro avanzar mas, fue entonces cuando abrazo con mayor fuerza a sakura, y rompió la barrera de su virginidad, solo se oyó un fuerte gemido de dolor, entonces sasuke la abrazo con fuerza, temiendo que le hubiese hecho daño, y mas al sentir que corría un tibio liquido de la unión de ellos dos, el no pudo evitar preocuparse,-sakura, sakura, amor mió, estas bien te lastime demasiado, -no, no te preocupes estoy bien-, -pero lo que te sale es… es sangre ¿verdad?-, -hm tranquilo, eso es normal, ahora soy toda tuya, ere el primero que me ha tenido y el único que me tendrá, aparte ya no me duele, solo debo acostumbrarme un poco y ya-, - te amo, te amo, pero estas segura que te encuentras bien-, -hai-.

Sasuke empezó a moverse lentamente en el interior de sakura, entrando mas y mas en ella, y a medida que hacia esto, sus movimiento se aceleraban y coordinaban con los de ella, cada vez iban mas y mas rápido, con envestidas mas y mas fuertes, -sauke no pares-, gemía sakura mientras sasuke llegaba cada ves mas rápido a su limite, con la máxima excitación de ambos, llegaron al clímax, y sasuke con su ultima embestida vertió vigorosamente su esencia en el interior de sakura, llenándola de una parte de el, ahora estaban realmente juntos, completamente, ahora eran realmente uno.

Sasuke callo rendido en el pecho de sakura, y luego se volteo sin salir de ella, dejándola que descansara sobre su pecho, ambos tenían la respiración muy agitada, hasta que poco a poco se fueron calmando, cuando recuperaron de nuevo la energía,- sakura ¿quieres seguir jugando?-, le dijo sasuke a su amada con una picara mirada, que ella por supuesto acepto con gusto.

Lugo de esto siguieron hasta caer rendidos de nuevo, - te amo, sakura, te amo-, le dijo sasuke besándola en los labios para dejarla descansar,-yo también te amo sasuke-, le dijo ella, mientras cerraba los ojos del cansancio, y quedaba profundamente dormida sobre el pecho su amado.

"_En esta noche azul puedo tocar las estrellas con mis manos y pedírselas prestadas al cielo, por que tu estas a mi lado, y mi mundo por fin esta completo". _

**3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

_Ya este es el final de este capitulo, escríbanme si les gusto, y así subir el próximo pronto…._

_Chao… XD._

_Dejen reviews porfa…_


	6. La salida del sol trae nuevas esperanzas

_Espero que les halla gustado aquí les va el siguiente capitulo, ustedes juzguen, espero que les guste, aa sip, naruto no me pertenece, esto lo escribo porque me gusta y ya , los dejo leer…..jijijiji_

**Convenciones:**

_(Pensamientos)_

(acciones de los personajes)

- conversaciones -

Narración, letra normal

**3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

El amanecer ya despuntaba en el horizonte, los primero rayos de sol acariciaban la piel desnuda de los dos amantes, calidamente los saludaba un nuevo día.

_(He despertado en el pecho de mi amante, mi amigo, la razón de mi vida, su calor es mió, somos ahora como dos mitades que por fin encontraron como encajar, mi corazón aun sigue latiendo fuertemente, el es tan calido, tan dulce, tan perfecto,… mis palabras no bastan para describir lo que siento por el….)._

_(No, no. me rehúso a abrir los ojos, temiendo que este sea solo un sueño, que todo lo que vivimos anoche haya sido el mero producto de mi imaginación, pero, yo se que no lo es, puedo sentir la calidez de su piel en contacto con la mía, ella es tan calida, tan suave, tan perfecta, la amo tanto que desde ahora, vivo por ella y para ella, he encontrado lo que creía muerto en mi interior, el amor…)._

-Amor... princesa… hermosa… ya ha salido el sol- (dijo sasuke a sakura cuando era inevitable el hecho de que un nuevo día había empezado, lo dijo en un tono tan dulce que si no hubiera sido porque tenían que levantarse ella no hubiera abierto los ojos )

-Ah…, no no me quiero levantar, no aun- (dijo sakura haciendo pucheros y escondiendo su rostro en el torso de sasuke, produciéndole un leve escalofrió al sentir su calido aliento, provocando así una tierna risita en sakura).

-Que gracioso sasuke-.

-Eres tan linda, y más cuando ríes mi bella flor, cuanto quisiera que este momento durara para toda la eternidad…-

-Pienso igual, pero tenemos que levantarnos, aunque ninguno de los dos quiera, y aun tenemos que bañarnos- (le dijo con una picara mirada) - ay y estoy un poco cansada como para bañarme sola, me podrías ayudar… -(¿?)

-Hm no se después de todo yo estoy en cuidados intensivos y me siento algo adolorido, pobre de mi, si tuviera a alguien que me ayudara a bañarme -(le dijo a sakura con una amplia sonrisa en la cara, provocando una igualmente grande en el rostro de su amada)

Los dos rompieron en amplias carcajadas para luego pasar al baño, después de todo ese día era una visita medica de tsunade y no podía encontrarlos sin prenda alguna.

El baño fue toda una aventura porque aunque sasuke y sakura habían tenido bastante movimiento la noche anterior, sasuke aun se encontraba lesionado, así que mas de una ves se cayo sobre sakura, afortunadamente el baño contaba con una amplia tina, por lo que no se lastimaron demasiado en cada caída de sasuke, aunque el en ocasiones, se dejaba caer a propósito para apreciar el esbelto y delicado cuerpo de sakura, el cual provocaba en el deseos de protegerla, no importara de lo que sea él la protegería siempre, para toda la eternidad - eres tan delicada y hermosa, me da miedo que algo malo te pueda pasar, quiero estar a tu lado siempre, protegerte amarte, sabes algo sakura te amo, te amo demasiado- ahhh – y yo a ti, te amo te amo, y no quiero que nada malo te pase- luego del baño se vistieron y entre juegos y risas se paso toda la mañana, parecían dos pequeños niños jugando a los enamorados, en sus caras se encontraba la felicidad del mundo entero)

En konoha se vivía un ambiente tranquilo y se podía sentir el idilio en el que se encontraban unos cuantos ninjas, entre esos naruto y su amada hinatha, los cuales habían pasado por mucho en esos últimos meses…

**Flash back**

-Naruto kun hm como estas-

-Hola hinatha hace tiempo que no te veía, te he extrañado mucho¿como te fue en tu entrenamiento, espero que no te hayas lastimado ni nada, dime como te fue con Neji, no te exploto verdad?-

-No no naruto kun no me paso nada, entrene mucho y neji kun no se excedió con el entrenamiento- (dijo la chica jugando con sus dedos y con la cara toda ruborizada).

-No tienes porque apenarte¡ja! menos mal ya no te me desmayas, dateballo,, jijiji.-

-Ay naruto kun-(musito hinatha antes de caer desplomada en los bazos de naruto, el cual la alcanzo a agarrar).

_(Ay mi hinatha, aun se desmaya cuando me ve, creo que hable muy pronto, pero se ve tal linda e inocente, no se como describirlo, pero cada vez que la veo me enamoro un poco mas de ella…)_

En la casa de la familia hyuga.

-Llegue, -(naruto cargando en brazos a su amada novia, que se hallaba aun desmayada se dispuso a dejarla en su casa) –ojala que no me encuentre con ese primo suyo… hm-

-Naruto kun ¿Qué le paso a mi prima?-

-Ay- _(al ultimo que me hubiera querido encontrar)_

-Nada solo que se desmayo y la traje a su casa.-

-Hm, bueno yo me encargo¿Cuándo será el día en que se dejara de desmayar al verte?- -Jm-

-Jajaaj – bueno adiós y dale mis saludos a ella cuando despierte-

-Hai-

Al dia siguiente

-¡Ohayo! naruto kun siento haberme desmayado ayer, es que es que yo…-

-Tranquila mi bella niña no pasa nada, incluso me halagas, jijijii y ¿como dormiste?-

-Bien, bien naruto kun-

-Ya te he dicho que no me trates con tanta formalidad, ahora soy tu novio recuerdas, dime solo naruto-.

-Hai…-

Ese día paso sin mayor inconveniente, a ninguno de los dos les habían asignado misiones, así que todo el día estuvieron juntos y disfrutando de su primer aniversario como novios.

Naruto con 17 años y hinatha con la misma edad, disfrutaban su romance con toda la pasión de la juventud…

En la noche al llegar a la casa de hinatha, esta le dijo a naruto que precisamente esa noche su casa estaría vacía y...

-Naruto, yo esto nmmmm quieres pasar- (dijo hinatha invitando a naruto a pasar a su casa y posteriormente también a su cuarto)

Hinatha se acomodó lentamente sobre el futon de la alcoba, y tomando de la mano a naruto lo recostó a su lado, quedando frente a frente, Lugo se acurruco en el pecho de su amado y jugando con su ropa asiendo círculos sobre el abdomen de naruto, provoco que este se sonrojara de sobremanera, y…

-¿Hinatha pero tú? Tu..., quie…quieres. -(Dijo naruto con algo de curiosidad y ternura)

-Hai, esto yo… tu… yo te amo naruto kun… yo… he pero si tu no quieres tranquilo no hay problema yo no…-

-Si tu estas segura, pues yo acepto pero mírame solo si estas segura, sabes yo también te amo y no te imaginas cuanto, eres el sol de mi vida y no seria capaz de hacer algo en contra de tu voluntad así que si tu quieres, yo estaré encantado de corresponderte, y entregarte todo mi amor de la forma que tu desees.-

-Hai, yo también te amo y es por eso que… yo…yo….-(dijo hinatha con la cara toda roja, pero con unos cuantos toques de deseo)…

La luna alumbraba la habitación de la descendiente principal de los hyuga, allí.

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

_Listo ya termine otro cap, díganme si les gusta y seguiré escribiendo_

_Denle click a go XD_

_Chau_

_Y gracias por leer_


End file.
